Derrière mes paupières
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: "Je finirai bien par te retrouver. Je ne sais pas encore quand ça arrivera, peut-être dans une heure, demain ou dans un an. Mais ça arrivera, crois-moi." (Suite de mon OS Toutes les autres nuits, se situe après le tome 3) [SPOILERS de The Death Cure]


**Disclaimer **:

The Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent au sadique notoire qu'est James Dashner.

**Avertissement **:

Cet OS a un rating M pour cause notamment de thèmes disons euh... pas franchement rigolos. Si vous souhaitiez du mignon, du rose, du sucre et des paillettes, vous êtes mal tombés avec moi !

**SPOILERS DE THE DEATH CURE !**

**NdA** :

Suite aux retours très positifs que j'ai eu sur mon premier OS Newmas, j'ai eu envie de continuer sur ma lancée ! Une immense merci donc aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé de magnifiques reviews, mais mes pauvres choux, je préfère vous avertir tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à achever votre lecture avec un immense sourire aux lèvres ! Je n'y peux rien, même si je ne rêve que de voir nos petits Blocards heureux et amoureux pour l'éternité, mes doigts se refusent tout net à l'écrire...

Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson Impossible de James Arthur, dont j'ai repris une partie des paroles dans le texte.

Bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur la vallée, noire, épaisse comme de l'encre.<p>

Assis par terre près du feu, dos à la forêt, je tourne et retourne sans cesse la bouteille entre mes mains, absorbant de temps à autre une rasade du liquide brunâtre qui me brûle impitoyablement la gorge.

La fameuse recette secrète de Gally, un tord-boyau de la pire espèce.

La piètre qualité de l'alcool ne me pose pas de problèmes. Au contraire. Je sais qu'il remplira parfaitement sa fonction, à savoir me mettre suffisamment la tête à l'envers pour oublier, durant un instant qui me paraît toujours trop court, la douleur qui me ronge consciencieusement la poitrine.

Je n'en demande pas davantage.

Alors, en attendant ce moment béni où je serai trop soûl pour me rappeler jusqu'à mon nom, je continue de boire, hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansent devant mes yeux.

Cela fait des heures que j'aurais dû rentrer au camp.

Les autres vont encore jaser, certains s'inquiéteront peut-être même sincèrement de mon absence. Minho dit que je commence à débloquer sévère ces derniers temps. Comme quoi je me mets à parler tout seul, que je bois beaucoup trop, que je deviens agressif. Je lui réponds que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Et puis je ne parle pas tout seul, puisque je te parles à toi.

_**« And you were strong and I was not**_

_**My illusion, my mistake »**_

Pendant un moment, je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien failli me faire avoir. J'ai pensé pouvoir tourner la page.

Cela semblait tellement facile, sur le coup, que moi aussi, comme tous les autres, j'ai eu envie de mordre à l'hameçon.

Lorsqu'on a débarqué sur ce bout de Terre préservée aux allures de Paradis perdu, à moitié morts de faim et à moitié morts tout court, on a bel et bien cru que tout était terminé.

Finies, ces putains d'épreuves qui avaient fait de nous les dociles petites marionnettes du WICKED.

Finies, les morts violentes qui fauchaient au hasard nos compagnons, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Finies les blessures atroces, la souffrance permanente et la peur constante du lendemain.

Tout ce foutoir était derrière nous, désormais.

Tu parles...

Sur le moment, nous étions tous trop épuisés, trop vidés par les horreurs que nous venions d'endurer pour voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez.

On nous avait promis un nouveau départ, un abri, la sécurité. La possibilité de nous reconstruire et de rebâtir de toutes pièces une communauté qui jetterait les bases de la prochaine civilisation.

L'espoir, en somme.

Sur le papier, cela sonnait plutôt bien.

Sauf que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, une utopie, un vaste mensonge de plus.

Les instructions du WICKED étaient on ne peut plus claires. Elle pouvaient se résumer de la façon suivante : «A partir de maintenant, vous représentez la dernière chance de survie de l'humanité. Veuillez rester en bonne santé et procréer. »

Point barre.

Ils auraient du nous écrire ça sur une banderole de bienvenue à notre arrivée, tiens.

Le message était aussi simple que ça. Ces tocards semblaient estimer que se voir octroyer quelques hectares de gazon et de caillasse en dédommagement des innombrables traumatismes qu'ils nous avaient fait encaisser n'était pas si mal payé.

Ils n'attendaient rien de moins que nous reprenions le cours de nos vies, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Qu'on leur soit reconnaissant de bien vouloir enfin nous foutre la paix, de daigner nous épargner, nous, les quelques rescapés passés miraculeusement au travers des mailles du filet.

Et les autres ?

Oui, les autres. Ceux tombés sur le champ de bataille. Ceux qui ont été sacrifiés au nom de la science, pour que la poignée d'élus dont je fais ironiquement partie se charge de mener à bien les projets démentiels de cette bande d'enflures.

Ceux-là, ils s'en cognent.

Parce que leur mort faisait partie du plan.

J'ai l'impression qu'une bonne partie du groupe a tendance à oublier ce détail. Que s'ils sont là aujourd'hui, à dormir paisiblement sur leurs deux oreilles, c'est grâce au sang que des dizaines de gamins innocents ont été contraints de verser.

La victoire a un goût bien trop amer pour être réellement savourée.

Pourtant, certains y arrivent sans problème, s'adaptant de bonne grâce à cette vie qui leur a été si généreusement offerte.

Pour ma part, je considère que s'adapter revient à jouer jusqu'au bout le petit jeu tordu de ces scientifiques de mes deux.

Le rôle du parfait petit cobaye ne m'intéresse plus. J'ai rendu ma couronne depuis longtemps déjà.

J'estime avoir suffisamment donné.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre avec leur bonheur de carte postale, avec leur soi-disant Paradis où l'oubli est le prix à payer pour être à nouveau heureux.

Pour moi, le Paradis à un arrière-goût d'Enfer.

Parce que tu n'es pas là.

Parce que je suis incapable d'oublier.

_**« And now when all is done, there is nothing to say**_

_**You have gone, and so effortlessly**_

_**You have won »**_

Alors je suis assis là, comme presque tous les soirs, avec cette putain de bouteille qui à force va finir greffée à mon bras, et j'essaie de repérer les étoiles à travers mes larmes.

Mais comme à chaque fois, j'abandonne rapidement.

A quoi bon, puisque les deux seules étoiles qui m'intéressent se sont éteintes depuis déjà six mois, et qu'elles ne brillent plus aujourd'hui que dans mes souvenirs.

Le monde n'a plus de couleurs.

Le monde n'a plus de chaleur.

Et moi, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas mourir de froid, à grands renforts d'alcool douteux et de parties de jambes en l'air que je regrette à peine l'extase retombée.

Ne va surtout pas croire que je suis passé à autre chose.

Justement, c'est tout le contraire.

Il te ressemblait tellement...

Ca s'est passé par une nuit semblable à celle-ci, quelques semaines après notre installation. J'étais totalement ivre, j'avais déjà pris le pli. Je traversais le campement pour essayer de trouver un peu de calme, pour fuir la compagnie de tous ces tocards que je supporte de moins en moins.

C'est là que je t'ai aperçu.

Tu étais là, à une dizaine de mètres à peine, en pleine conversation avec une autre garçon. Tu me tournais le dos, mais j'étais persuadé d'avoir reconnu ton rire, ta voix, et le blond cendré de tes cheveux.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

J'ai couru vers toi, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avec l'impression que le sang dans mes veines venait de se changer en glace.

J'ai murmuré ton nom, tu t'es retourné.

Mais ce n'était pas toi.

Le type m'a dévisagé des pieds à la tête d'un air appréciateur, et avec un grand sourire, m'a demandé ce que je voulais.

_Son sourire_... Même son sourire ressemblait un peu au tien. En y repensant, c'était peut-être juste un effet de l'alcool. Mais sur le moment, cela m'était complètement égal.

Je crois me souvenir avoir balbutié quelque chose du genre « Je pourrais te parler une minute ? ». Nouveau sourire, et il m'a suivi sans hésitation. Il avait l'air aussi défoncé que moi.

Je l'ai entraîné à l'écart du campement. Nous étions à peine hors de vue que je le plaquais rudement contre l'arbre le plus proche avant de me jeter littéralement sur lui.

Il n'a pas cherché à se dérober, bien au contraire. Sa bouche a trouvé le chemin de la mienne sans difficulté, et une minute plus tard, nous nous retrouvions par terre, nos vêtements abandonnés à la hâte, à nous fondre l'un dans l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages, affamés de contact, assoiffés de luxure.

Je l'ai pris sans la moindre douceur, mes ongles griffant son torse, son dos, ses hanches.

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés tout le long.

Et j'ai pleuré en le baisant.

Oui, j'ai pleuré, alors que les coups de boutoir que je lui infligeais sans aucune retenue lui arrachaient de cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, alors que ses mains qui n'étaient pas les tiennes s'enroulaient autour de mon cou.

J'ai pleuré alors que je sentais l'orgasme enfler en moi comme une vague tandis que ton visage s'imprimait doucement derrière mes paupières.

J'ai pleuré alors que je me déversais en lui en gémissant ton nom.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais foutu.

_**« Tell them all I know now**_

_**Shout it fom the roof tops**_

_**Write it on the sky line**_

_**All we had is gone now »**_

Et c'est le même cirque toutes les nuits. Un putain de cercle vicieux duquel il est impossible de s'extraire.

Je m'endors avec ton visage collé à la rétine, et me réveille quelques heures plus tard en hurlant parce que j'ai rêvé de toi, allongé sur cette foutue route, baignant dans ton propre sang, murmurant mon prénom d'une voix chargée de reproches.

Et c'est encore pire lorsque Brenda est avec moi.

Au début, je la supportais. On pouvait même dire que je l'aimais bien. On avait traversé pas mal d'emmerdes tous les deux, et j'avais un certain respect pour son courage.

Mais à partir du moment où j'ai compris, dans les bras de ce garçon dont je ne connais même pas le nom, que je serais incapable d'aimer un jour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, la magie a totalement disparu.

Je me suis mis à la détester, à la haïr du plus profond de mes tripes, d'autant plus que les injonctions du WICKED planaient toujours au-dessus de nos têtes. Si on nous avait épargnés, c'était uniquement pour que nous puissions nous atteler à la délicate mission du repeuplement de la planète.

Bien sûr, cela en ravit un certain nombre. Moi, ça me donne juste l'impression d'être piégé comme un rat, perdu au milieu de tous ces couples qui se font et se défont dans l'euphorie générale.

Toujours est-il que par la force des choses, je me suis retrouvé enchaîné à elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est fait, mais apparemment, tout le monde considère que nous sommes en couple, elle la première.

J'ai retardé l'échéance autant que j'ai pu, prétextant que j'avais besoin de temps pour me sentir prêt, que j'avais eu ma dose de responsabilités pour un petit moment. Elle a eu l'air déçue sur le coup, mais ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. La vérité est que la perspective de faire des gosses avec cette nana me fait tout simplement froid dans le dos.

Sauf qu'elle m'a tellement foutu la pression que j'ai fini par craquer, ne serait que pour avoir la paix.

Là aussi, j'ai pleuré.

De rage, de désespoir, de dégoût envers moi-même.

Elle a bien vu que quelque chose clochait, et depuis, elle est devenue beaucoup moins insistante. Toujours ça de gagné.

_**« Tell them I was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open »**_

A ce qu'il paraît, le temps guérit toutes les blessures.

C'est une connerie.

Certaines blessures ne peuvent pas guérir, et le temps ne fait que les aviver. Cela fait six mois que tu m'as quitté pour rejoindre Chuck, Teresa et les autres, et j'ai toujours aussi mal.

J'ai mal à en crever. Pour moi, la perspective de passer le reste de ma vie sans toi est comme une quatrième Epreuve.

Tu me le fais payer, c'est ça ? Tu te venges de cette existence merdique et de cette mort atroce que je t'ai infligées ? Si c'est le cas, alors bravo.

C'est réussi.

**« **_**Tell them what I hoped would be impossible »**_

Je porte à nouveau la bouteille à mes lèvres pour la vider d'un trait avant de la jeter par terre, où elle se brise contre un rocher.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai l'alcool joyeux.

Je sais très bien que suite à la sensation d'engourdissement général qui me permettra de me détendre l'espace d'une demi-heure, arrivera le manque.

L'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place de la poitrine, tandis que toutes mes pensées, la moindre fibre de mon être, se retrouveront accaparées par une seule et unique pensée.

Te retrouver.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

J'ai bien essayé, une fois. J'ai voulu graver ton nom à l'encre rouge sur mon poignet.

Mais Minho m'a trouvé alors que j'avais à peine entamé le E, il m'a collé une droite et m'a gueulé dessus comme jamais en me faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer ce genre de plonk.

J'ai promis.

Je testerai autre chose la prochaine fois.

Qui sait, peut-être que je m'offrirai un petit plongeon du haut de la falaise, histoire de te rendre un dernier hommage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas en avoir encore fini avec tout ça. L'instinct de survie semble plus fort que ce que je croyais, finalement.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je finirai bien par te retrouver. Je me le suis promis à l'instant même où j'ai dû te loger cette putain de balle dans le crâne.

Je ne sais pas encore quand ça arrivera, peut-être dans une heure, demain ou dans un an.

Mais ça arrivera, crois-moi.

En fait, ça arrivera probablement le jour où en fermant les yeux, je me rendrai compte que l'image du garçon blond imprimée derrière mes paupières se sera trop estompée pour que je puisse la distinguer clairement.

Le jour où tout ce qui me restera de toi sera cette putain de souffrance qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, à m'en rendre dingue.

Et je sais que ce jour n'est pas si lointain.

Les contours de ton visage commencent déjà à être flous...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà...Pitié ne me détestez pas ! <strong>

**Pour les petits messages qui font toujours plaisir, c'est le carré en dessous !**


End file.
